erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer/Rap Meanings
Slender Man Prepare for "The Arrival" of the faceless king of horror! (The Slender Man has several video games, one of which is "Slender: The ''Arrival. He is also the most well-known pasta, and is famous even outside the fandom. According to Slender Man, he is also the scariest pasta, or the "King of Horror". Obviously, Slender Man has no face.)'' I'll knock you harder then when you fell on the bathroom floor! (After cutting his trademark smile into his face, Jeff fell on the bathroom floor crying. Slender Man will hit Jeff harder than this fall. '' '''You're just a prepubescent child who has no meaning of fright.' (Jeff was only thirteen when he became a killer. Slender Man is saying that a kid with a knife won't scare anyone. Also, by the age of thirteen, most boys are pubescent, or experiencing puberty. This apparently hasn't happened for Jeff.) I scare all who happen to spot me in the night! ' ''(Compared to Jeff's apparent non-scariness, most depictions of people seeing Slender Man show them frightened.) '''Nothing can match my length, I spit diminishing and dark. (Depictions of Slender Man's height range from a tall human to nearly twice the size of most men. Slender Man stories are usually "dark" (scary and bleak), and his size makes even a tall man appear tiny. Ironically, he is portrayed as the same size as Jeff in the battle, who is probably around 5'6" or shorter.) I've got swarms of arms coming at you, prepared to leave a mark! (Slender Man is known for his tentacles, which can appear from behind his back. He will use these to leave bruises and cuts, or marks, on Jeff's body.) Emo hair and white hoodie? No class to be found. ' ''(The Slender Man usually wears whatever is "high class" for the time (for example, a knight's suit of armor in medieval times or a suit and tie in the modern era). By contrast, Jeff has unkempt shoulder-length hair and a white hoodie, neither of which are considered fashionable. Slender Man also thinks that Jeff's long hair makes him look like an emo (an emotional teenager), a group of people who are often mocked.) '''Were your talents scarred as well? Because your rhymes are profound! (Jeff has suffered a fourth-degree burn across his entire face, cut a permanent smile into his face, and sliced out his own eyelids. Obviously, he is heavily scarred. Slender Man is saying that although Jeff may once have had rapping talent, the burns destroyed that as well.) 'Jeff the Killer' You're a pedophile, chasing little kids through town. (Slender Man's main targets were formerly kids, although this seems to be dropping in favor of young adults. A pedophile is someone who gets sexual feelings from children, so Jeff is saying that Slender Man is a pedophile.) Legend says you kill, but I'm the best killer around. (The Slender Man kills people, but Jeff says that he is the greatest of all murderers.) What's with those tentacles? Hah. You're like a living hentai; (Hentai is a genre of anime and manga known for having p*rnographic content. There is a stereotype that these kinds of anime/manga have tentacled creatures that rape women. The Slender Man possesses similar tentacles, so Jeff is saying that he is an embodiment of the hentai genre.) A photobomb whose only popularity comes from PewDiePie! (A photobomb is when someone intrudes on someone else's picture. Slender Man is most often found for the first time in a picture or video, making him a photobomber. PewDiePie is an extremely popular YouTuber (as of November 2014, 0.45% of the entire world population is subscribed to him), to the point that anything he plays can be said to instantly become popular. PewDiePie played Slender Man's first game, so Jeff is saying that he is the only reason he is popular.) You're known from fake document, just look at Marble Hornets. (Slender Man has gained much of his fame due to several ARGs (alternate reality games), which are "video journals" of protagonists and their encounters with the Slender Man. Marble Hornets, although technically not containing the Slender Man himself, is the most famous and inspired most of the other famous ARGs. Jeff was perhaps supposed to say "fake document'aries', but the rhythm wouldn't allow it.) Driving people crazy, no wonder you've never had a duet! (The Slender Man's usual method of operation is to drive his victims insane while he lets his "proxies" (agents) do the fighting. Although he works with the Rake on occasion these days, this battle seems to assume that the original description, where the Slender Man always works alone, is the case. Jeff is saying that the previous reason is obviously why he works alone, and may also be saying that Slender Man has never had a date.) You may be called a man, but I'm more killer than you. (Despite being called the Slender Man'', which would imply adulthood, and the fact that the Slender Man has quite possibly been around since the dawn of humanity, Jeff, at thirteen, is already better at murder than he is.)'' As for your face; I'll bleach it, ignite it, give it a redo! (Jeff was burned when he was lit up by a lighter while covered in bleach and Vodka, both of which are flammable substances. The bleach is for some reason more famous than the Vodka when talking about Jeff. To bleach something also means to turn it white, which is what happened to Jeff's face. Slender Man's face is expressionless and boring, so Jeff wants to touch it up by covering it in bleach and setting it on fire.) 'Slender Man' They call me Slender Man 'cause I get all them bitches. (To get a girl means to make her attracted to you. However, the Slender Man literally gets the girls by kidnapping them and taking them to his realm.) See, I'm a man, you're a kid who can't write any disses. (Slender Man is again using the man/kid comparison. He is also saying that since Jeff wrote his raps himself, he hasn't actually made any insults.) You're a rip off of Dahmer, and he's more effective. (Jeffrey Dahmer was a mass murderer who raped and killed 17 males, some of whom were children. Jeff almost certainly got his first name from Dahmer. However, Jeff only kills, not rapes, and assuming the battle occurs right after his first story, he has only killed three people.) You ass got burnt, bitch; you're literally defective! (Jeff was, again, burned alive. To be defective means that not everything is working properly, and Jeff's scars might count as defective, since he looks inhuman. It is disputed whether Slender Man says "literally defective" or "lyrically defective"; however, in both the lyrics and the subtitles, Slender Man does say "literally defective".) How the hell are you considered scary? Your balls haven't dropped! (As mentioned earlier, Slender Man does not believe Jeff has experienced puberty. However, the balls drop during infancy, not puberty. Although Slender could'' be saying that Jeff has no balls, the creators of the battle likely believed that the balls drop during puberty.)'' And the most action you've ever had was at a bus stop! (Jeff is a kid, so the Slender Man thinks that Jeff's life would be boring compared to his own. Jeff encountered three bullies with knives at a bus stop. When they threatened him, Jeff disarmed them and stabbed them with their own weapons. This was the encounter when Jeff discovered he enjoyed causing pain, and the reason that his face was burnt in the first place, so it is the most important event in Jeff's life.) I don't need to try against you. You wouldn't last in my maze. (Slender Man has a game known as Slender's Shadow: Claustrophobia'', where you must find your way out of a maze while avoiding Slender Man. He is saying that Jeff would be unable to beat this game.)'' You must be getting claustrophobic; now taste my static haze! (Another reference to the name of Slender Man's maze game. Slender Man is known for causing a staticky haze to appear in digital media.) 'Jeff the Killer' I can see right through you, you're not scary at all. (To see through a story is to know that it is false. Slender Man also just told Jeff to "taste his static haze", which would obscure his vision. Jeff is saying that Slender Man's story is obviously fake and that he wasn't scared by it.) You may be slender, but I'm the one who's standing tall. (Slender Man is extremely tall, but Jeff is more confident than Slender Man (or "standing tall".) '''I'll choke you with your black tie, no lie, (Jeff will strangle Slender Man with his own tie. He is also referencing the fact that his tie has changed color since his last appearance in ERBP.) ...then beat your faceless ass until you finally die! (Slender Man has no face. Jeff is having trouble telling Slender Man's head from his butt, as they look similar. Jeff will beat Slender Man to death with his bare hands.) You won't put up a fight; I'll make you need Hospice. (Slender Man has a game called Slender: Hospice. However, hospice is also medical attention given to the terminally ill. Jeff will basically kill Slender Man.) Come at me, and I'll rip right off your Slender dick. (When a man is feeling sexually attracted to something, their penis becomes very tall, but doesn't get any thicker. Thus, it could be said to be like Slender Man since it is long and thin. Although a large penis is usually a good feature in men, it also makes it a bigger target, so Jeff could rip it off easily. This may also tie into Jeff's previous "you're a pedophile" line.) Don't give me your crap, bitch. You're done! You're old news. (Slender Man is still popular; however, he is currently less well-known to people outside the creepypasta community, being replaced by Amnesia and then by Five Nights at Freddy's. According to Jeff, everyone knows who Slender Man is, but no one cares.) How sad! They made a Teletubby scarier than you! (The Teletubbies are characters in a television show of the same name. This show is primarily meant for toddlers, so scariness of any kind is likely not present. Jeff says that Slender Man is even less scary than that. This also references the "Slendertubbies" hack of the game Slender, although the Slendertubbies are intended to be scary.) ??? Now hold on a second... (Both Slender Man and Jeff have had two verses, so the fight should be over. However, someone wants to take them both on, and it is...) 'Hoody' It's Hoody and Masky! We bring horror you won't believe. (...Hoody and Masky of Marble Hornets fame. Hoody believes that he and his partner are more scary than Slender Man and Jeff even thought was possible.) 'Masky' Ain't no cameras here, so that means you better leave. (Slender Man is famous for glitching out cameras, like the ones used to film Marble Hornets. However, there are no cameras for him to glitch, so he should leave. Ironically, Masky's rapping area includes the borders of a camera's recording view.) 'Hoody' We'll rip up your pages, then leave you in flames. (The original Slender game involves trying to find eight pages that Slender Man protects. Hoody and Masky will just tear them up. They will also light Jeff on fire a second time.) 'Masky' You both have no family, now it's your turn to get maimed. (Slender Man is assumed to be a solitary entity, and Jeff killed his own family. Hoody and Masky will brutally injure them.) 'Hoody' You've got long arms, and you've got no eyelids, (Slender Man has extremely long arms, even in proportion to his already huge body. Jeff cut out his own eyelids, as mentioned earlier.) 'Masky' , and both of you freaks always go after kids. (As mentioned before, Slender Man prefers young prey. Although it is never explicitly stated, Jeff often goes after other teens.) '''Hoody What a lame excuse, no eyes. You can still see, (Slender Man has no eyes, so he should not be able to see. However, he seems to perceive his surroundings just fine. This is also a reference to the most well-known of the eight pages, which says "No eyes, always watches".) 'Masky' ,that we'll kill you just like your whole family! (To see something can mean to understand it. Even though he has no eyes, Slender Man can still understand that Hoody and Masky are going to kill both him and Jeff just like Jeff killed his own family.) Eyeless Jack: Hahaha! It's Eyeless Jack here, so get ready for your doom! (Jack is introducing himself and preparing everyone for their death) You know your death is ready when i sneak into your room (Jack sneaks into your room at night and either kills you or rips out your organs) Rip out your liver, you won't be needing this in your grave. (Jack rips out organs in your sleep, and saying you don't need it if you're dead) Walking around the woods at night, you think you're so brave (Slendy spends most of his time in the woods, at night. Jack is being sarcastic, and believes Slendy relies on his location for his horror) Slender Man, you don't scare me, Jeff, you're just a bitch, (Slendy doesn't scare Jack, neither does Jeff) I'll make Hoody and Masky my death slaves like my buddy Mitch (Eyeless Jack's story is told in first-person narrative from a man named Mitch. Jack had tormented Mitch, and he intends to do the same to Hoody and Masky) I'm the creepypasta king, you feel a loss to the Boss (Jack says that he is the best creepypasta, and that everyone else will lose to him) And I don't even need eyes just to see that you've lost (Eyeless Jack doesn't have eyes but still sees that they lost and he won) Smile Dog: Spread the word, you bitches lost to this number one dog (Smile Dog has been used for chain emails, telling people to "Spread the word". All previous rappers lose to Smile, according to him. A "bitch" is a female dog) you pussies are only scary because you hide in the fog (Most of the previous rappers use the fog to help make them scary. Cats {pussies} are usually seen as inferior to dogs) Meanwhile, I'll restyle you hostile pedophiles to jump miles! (He'll beat them up until they run away) Get ready, cause you assholes are gonna see a hell of a smile (Smile Dog is famous for being a husky that smiled with a creepy, humanoid smile) I can't understand how you pussies are considered horror. (Smile Dog can't understand why people are scared of his opponents) A twig, a child, pathetic twins and a sightless explorer. (Slendy is Slender like a twig, Jeff is a young boy, Hoody and Masky are a team and sometimes referred to as twins, and Jack is an eyeless explorer) You can't beat me. I'm more badass than you all combined. (Smile is saying that everyone else is inferior to him) All five of you could never handle this DEMONIC CANINE! (Smile Dog is sometimes referred to as a demon, and another word for dog is canine. The previous rappers can't ever take him on) Intercom (talking): SCP-173 HAS ESCAPED, WE'RE PUTTING THE FOUNDATION ON LOCKDOWN. (SCP-173 escapes from his cell. The Foundation is what the organization from the SCP series call themselves. While talking, the man on the intercom is interrupted by SCP-173, who breaks his neck) SCP-173: You D-Class losers, wipe away that smile (D-Class is a security level of people who are allowed contact with class Keter objects. They still don't compare to the actual objects. SCP is telling them to stop smiling) I'm SCP-173, animate and hostile (The Sculpture is an animate object and is hostile, meaning it will kill) I'm class Keter threat; you're all Euclid at best (The Sculpture is saying that he is the largest object class, Keter, while the best everyone else can do is one lower, Euclid. Ironically, The Sculpture is actually in object class Euclid) Special victory Procedures: beating you all to death! (SCP is an acronym for Special Containment Procedures, and in this case SCP-173 is saying that he won from beating them to death, as that was his procedures) No use Containing or Protecting your insecurities (SCP is sometimes mentioned as an acronym for Secure, Contain, and Protect. SCP-173 is saying they are too horrible to hide their problems) Blink once and you're dead, I'm like an angel that weeps (SCP-173 is only motionless when in direct line of sight. When it's not it snaps your neck or chokes you. His powers resemble the powers of a Weeping Angel from the TV show Doctor Who) Neck snap, get back; I'm having too much fun! (SCP-173 doesn't want to stop killing everyone) Soon as I'm in the arena, you'll all be EXPUNGED! (EXPUNGED is a term used by the Foundation to censor things that must remain classified. Once SCP-173 starts rapping, they'll be killed) BEN: You shouldn't have done that. It's time to give you a frown (The term "You shouldn't have done that" is used multiple times in the BEN DROWNED creepypasta. BEN is introducing himself) I'm back for good bitches! And this time I won't drown (BEN's origins was haunting a copy of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask after being drowned. BEN is here and this time, won't drown) I go by the name of Ben, I'm every one's thriller (Everyone is scared of BEN) I've come to this battle to destroy you pathetic excuses for killers (And he has come to destroy the previous rappers. He also think they are all just a joke for calling themselves "killers") You all will suffer and I'll make sure the media will see (BEN is gonna upload a new creepypasta where he tortures everyone) I'll record your deaths, then upload it as a .wmv (He'll show the world everyone else's death. Jadusable, the creator of the pasta, uploaded his BEN experiences with the title, followed by .wmv) Half of you are just pussies who can't handle a face revealing (Hoody and Masky always shield their faces. Some stories in this battle involve Eyeless Jack being a man in a mask. That's about half of them who don't want to reveal their face) Now let me conclude this battle with the Song of Unhealing (One part of the BEN DROWNED story involved the Song of Healing, while BEN will use the opposite to end the battle) MissingNO: Back from the island, it's Missingno. here to fight! (MissingNo. is from an island, and he's here to fight. Duh.) I'm the bitchin' glitchin' witch who will show you TRUE FRIGHT! (Missingno. is bitching, is a glitch, and performs things that seem like dark magic, like a witch. He'll show everyone how to be scary) I'll crunch you, prisoner! 128 times! (When you encounter Missingno, the item in your sixth slot adds up by 128. as SCP-173 is the 6th on this list (if counting Masky and Hoodie as one), he will beat him) And Smile, I'll crush your floppy disk with my glitching rhymes (Smile Dog originated from a floppy disk, which is very vulnerable to glitches. In this case, his "floppy disk" is his junk, and Missingno. will crush it) Hoody, Masky, and Slendy? I can't make your stories worse. (Hoody, Masky, and Slendy are all from Marble Hornets, a series of encounters from them. Missingno. is saying that even if he's a glitch, even he can't make the story any worse than it is) And Jack and Jeff? Ha! Sounds like a Mother Goose verse. (Jack and Jeff verbally sounds similar to a Mother Goose rhyme Jack and Jill) You all need to watch out, for when M truly arrives (M is either considered a nickname of Missingno., or it is it's "sister" in the game. For the sake of time lets just say Missingno. is referring to himself. And they need to stay away from him) You'll be destroyed like a Marowak as I CORRUPT YOUR LIVES (Part of Missingno.'s story involves a dead Marowak. Corrupting is something a glitch does. The glitch will destroy their lives) Zalgo: Enough with your petty rhymes it's time for you all to suffer (Compared to Zalgo, everyone else sucks at rapping) My presence is so purely evil, the thought of my rhymes makes you shudder (Zalgo is known as pure evil, a dark godly being. He is scary enough to make scary things scared. Also, from his first line to here, his rapping is shown in the form of a graphic novel, similar to how Zalgo was created, after a man edited some newspaper comic panels to predict the rise of Zalgo) You're always hiding in your forest so nobody sees you cry (Slendy spends his time in a forest, apparently to cry at how non-scary he is) And you, I'll spit bleach at and burn your insides (Jeff was covered in bleach and burned. Zalgo will do so again) Hoody and Masky, you two are just assholes (Zalgo thinks that Hoody and Masky are stupid) Dressing up like little faggots as I steal your souls (Hoody and Masky dress very strangely, while Zalgo steals their souls) And Jacky Boy, I think it's time for you to see (Zalgo taunts Eyeless Jack by calling him "Jacky Boy") That nobody gives a shit about your crappy story (Zalgo is saying that no one cares about Eyeless Jack's story) Smile Dog, you're a puppy! I'm the mad dog of madness (Zalgo is saying that compared to him, Smile Dog is a mere puppy, while he's the mad dog of madness) you bring suicidal thoughts, but I'll bring YOU to sadness! (Smile brings suicidal thoughts until you "Spread the Word". Zalgo will make even Smile Dog frown) And SCP? Nobody knows what you are (SCP is some strange creature that no one can identify) Some experiments covered in feces and scars (SCP could've been an experiment gone wrong. The facial features of SCP involve what appears to be scars, and he leaves feces where he goes) BEN, you shouldn't have done that! I'll diss you to death (BEN shouldn't have rapped, now Zalgo will drown him with rhyme. Zalgo is also using his "catchphrase" against him) You're a statue of Link who won't take another breath! (BEN's only known form is a Statue of Link from Majora's Mask. He will die when up against Zalgo) Hell no, MissingNo; you're just a little bitch (Missingno. is puny according to Zalgo) Call yourself the master of corruption, but you're nothing but a glitch (M is one of the most well known glitches in the world, the master of corruption. To Zalgo, he's just a simple glitch) 9 Lives Taken at my demonic laughter (Zalgo killed all nine previous rappers, and now laughs about it) You're in my realm bow down to ZALGO, YOUR MASTER! (He comes) Category:Rap Meanings